Shattered Skin
by Littlebluebook
Summary: AU Kurt is walking home when someone attacks him. From nowhere, comes his savoir, Blaine Anderson. Not Complete
1. Fancy meeting you here

Kurt Hummel, 16 years old, out and proud, has never had a sexual encounter. Yes, he's done small things (The magazines under his bed are hidden in a box stuffed with used tissues), but the truth is, he's afraid.

He's been kissed though. That he can boast about, even though it was a kiss from a girl, therefore, not counting. It was sweet and short, but the fireworks the fan fictions talk about were non-existent.

He walks across the road, a slight skip in his step (Vogue is out, and he's about to buy it), coat buttoned up to his throat and his gloves on. It's winter, a harsh one, and all he wants to do is get Vogue and have some hot chocolate.

Kurt, for some stupid reason, decides to go the back entrance.

He's been walking for a few minutes when he realises there's someone following him. He carries on walking though, a bit quicker, and the person behind speeds up as well. His heart is beating fast, and he's cursing his decision. He's scared, and his legs are turning to jelly. He stops, to see if the person will go past-but the guy grabs him.

Kurt screams automatically, and tries to attack his attacker, but the man covers Kurt's mouth with his hand.

"Shut up you little fairy" The man breaths into his ear, making Kurt shudder. He tries to stamp on the man's foot, to no avail.

Suddenly he hears to terrifying sound of a fly being unzipped, and the man grabs Kurt's trousers and pulls them, uncovering Kurt's mouth to do so.

"HELP ME!" Kurt yells, hoping someone, anyone will hear. "RAPE!"

"Shut up you little fuck!" The man's managed to get part of the trousers down and shoves his hands inside Kurt's pants.

Kurt screams and writhes, trying desperately to get away. The man is gripping, touch squeezing and it hurts, and it hurts so bad-

"HEY!"

The man and Kurt stop, and turn towards the voice. It's a boy, about Kurt's age, with brown curly hair escaping from a woolly hat, holding a camera. Before Kurt or the man can react, the boy takes several photos and then charges into Kurt's attacker.

There's a fight for a minute, Kurt manages to roll away and sit upright, hugging his knees. The other boy punches the man, and the man scarpers.

The boy took more photos as he ran off, before yelling "Bastard!"

He turned towards Kurt. "Shall I call the hospital?"

Kurt nods, unable to speak, he feels so dirty, so exposed. He hugs his knees tighter and listens to the boy.

"I'm Blaine by the way, Blaine Anderson. I go to Dalton Academy, you won't know me. Are you ok, did he hurt you? I tried to hurt him as well, and I took photos, so he could be sent to prison. What's your name so I can tell the ambulance?"

Kurt doesn't speak, instead he hands Blaine a card with his name, address, and phone number on. Blaine takes out his cell phone and dials the hospital. Kurt doesn't hear most of the conversation, he tries to block out the man's hands, and then everything goes black.


	2. Baby It's Cold Outside

When he wakes up, he's in a hospital bed. Blaine is there (Why? How?) And so are Burt and Carole. He smiles at them, and then falls back asleep.

He drifts in and out of reality over the following days. Whenever he wakes up, Blaine is there, (He sometimes holds Kurt's hand and Kurt goes tingly). Blaine occasionally falls asleep whilst Kurt is awake and he loves watching his chest rise up and down as he sleeps. He isn't a snorer, he's a snuffler and it's adorable.

There are the nightmares though. The man again, touching him, sucking him, biting, and Kurt screams out, high pitched wailing. Blaine is there in seconds, stroking his face, wiping away Kurt's tears, humming songs. Kurt likes it when he sings 'Teenage Dream' as he gets dressed in the morning.

But Kurt can never stay awake more than a couple of minutes, and when he is awake, he can barely do anything. The only words he's said so far is:

'I love you'

Burt and Blaine don't know who it was meant for, but each hopes it was them. Burt is taken back with Blaine's forwardness; the fact that Blaine has not left his son's side scares him, who wouldn't be? His only son is growing up, Kurt isn't a baby anymore.

The man who tried to rape Kurt is on the run. The police all over Ohio are searching for him, and Burt managed to get Kurt's story on national television. The glee cast are horrified, and they all want to see Kurt, but Burt won't let them. He wants it to be just him and his son, and Blaine, who is slowly joining the family.

Kurt wakes up and yawns, blinking. Its morning, Burt is at home with Carol, and Blaine is getting dressed.

Kurt smiles at him and stretches. Blaine can't see Kurt; he's struggling to get a jumper over his head that's shrunk in the wash. Finally, Blaine manages to get the jumper on him and notices that Kurt's eyes are open.

"Hey there." He says walking over to the side of the bed and sitting down on the hard plastic chair.

Kurt doesn't say anything, just watches him, drinking in Blaine's presence.

"It's been a week since the incident." Blaine tells Kurt.

Kurt smiles sadly at the other boy, and rubs his eyes.

"Do you know the lyrics to 'Baby its cold outside'?" Asks Blaine, grinning.

Kurt nods his hair, but then gestures to his throat.

"Oh, you can't really speak yet can you? Never mind, I'll sing." Blaine presses play on the stereo next to him, and the music fills the room.

"_I really can't stay,_

_But baby its cold outside  
>I've got to go away,<em>

_But baby its cold outside  
>This evening has been,<em>

_Been hoping that you'd drop in  
>So very nice,<em>

_I'll hold your hands; they're just like ice  
>My mother will start to worry,<em>

_Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
>My father will be pacing the floor,<em>

_Listen to the fireplace roar  
>So really I'd better scurry,<em>

_Beautiful, please don't hurry  
>Well maybe just a half a drink more,<em>

_Put some records on while I pour"  
><em>

Kurt coughed croakily, and then joined in, quietly, but sweet. "_The neighbours might think_

Blaine laughed and clapped his hands "_Baby, it's bad out there_"_  
>"Say, what's in this drink?" <em>

"_No cabs to be had out there"  
>"I wish I knew how"<em>

"_Your eyes are like starlight"  
>"To break the spell"<em>

"_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"  
>"I ought to say no, no, no, sir" <em>

"_Mind if I move in closer?"  
>"At least I'm gonna say that I tried" <em>

"_What's the sense in hurting my pride?"  
>"I really can't stay" <em>

"_Baby don't hold out"  
>"Ahhh, but its cold outside"<em>

_"I simply must go"_

"_But baby, its cold outside"  
>"The answer is no"<em>

"_But baby, it's cold outside"  
>"This welcome has been"<em>

"_How lucky that you dropped in"  
>"So nice and warm" <em>

"_Look out the window at that storm"  
>"My sister will be suspicious"<em>

"_Gosh, your lips look delicious"  
>"My brother will be there at the door"<em>

"_Waves upon a tropical shore"  
>"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious"<em>

"_Ohhh your lips are delicious" _Blaine lifted up Kurt's hand and kissed his knuckles_  
>"Well maybe just a cigarette more" <em>

"_Never such a blizzard before"  
>"I've got to go home" <em>

"_But, baby, you'll freeze out there"  
>"Say, lend me your coat" <em>

"_It's up to your knees out there"  
>"You've really been grand"<em>

"_I'm thrilled when you touch my hand"  
>"But don't you see "<em>

_How can you do this thing to me?"  
>"There's bound to be talk tomorrow"<em>

"_Think of my life long sorrow"  
>"At least there will be plenty implied"<em>

"_If you caught pneumonia and died"  
>"I really can't stay"<em>

"_Get over that hold out"  
>"Ohhh, baby it's cold outside"<em> Blaine and Kurt finished together and broke into laughter.

"You can sing!" Exclaimed Blaine brushing Kurt's hair away from his eyes.

Kurt nodded, too tired out to do anything else. "Amazing" He muttered.

"Yeah, you were!" Blaine glanced at him. "Sorry, did I tire you out?"

Kurt nodded and flopped back against the pillow, his face pale. His eyes started to flutter, and he gave a little snuffle of content.

"Sleep well Kurt." Whispered Blaine, kissing Kurt's cheek.

The last thing Kurt saw before he fell asleep was Blaine's face staring at him with complete love in his eyes.


	3. Hey, Soul Sister

When Kurt woke up the next time, he was scared. There were a crowd of boys in his room, all wearing blazers, chatting away.

He tried to pull the cover over his head to hide himself (He's afraid, who are these people? Where's Blaine), when one of the boys noticed he's awake.

"Hey Blaine! Your friend is awake"

Blaine suddenly emerged from the crowd, wearing an identical blazer. "You know how we heard that song on the radio yesterday? Well I got all my friends and we've decided to sing it to you, seeing as you liked it."

Kurt smiled and relaxed. He's still a little unsure, but if Blaine says there ok, he trusts them.

The boys assembled into a group and then broke into a cappella version of 'Hey, Soul Sister' by Train.

They finish and all stared expectedly at Kurt, who gulped.

He picked up the whiteboard and pen (A gift from Blaine) and wrote 'Very Good. Who are you?'

"We're the Dalton Academy Warblers." Said one of the boys.

"Blaine's our lead singer, and one of the best!" Someone remarks, ruffling Blaine's curls.

"We'll be your competition at Nationals" Said Blaine. "Hopefully by then, you might have joined us."

One of the nurses bustled into the room and gave them all the evil eye. "Only 4 visitors at a time and you seem to make 14! Go on out!"

They started to pack up their stuff, chatting to Blaine and Kurt at the same time. They seemed to overlook the fact that Kurt was in hospital, heck, they even overlooked the fact that Kurt was a male rape victim.

When Kurt fell asleep that night, he dreamt of being on a brightly lit stage, surrounded by boys in identical uniforms. They were accepting a trophy after they all, together, won Nationals. It was a peaceful night.

Over the following days, the song is stuck in his head. People seem to be speaking the lyrics everywhere.

Finn trying to wake Blaine up in the morning "Heey! Heeey! Heeeey!"

Burt after kissing Carol on the lips "Her lipstick stained."

Doctors going past the room "The front lobe of his left side brain."

Blaine when he thinks Kurt is asleep. "I will never forget you, because you've blown my mind. You sweet moonbeam."

There's the smell of Blaine in every dream Kurt dreams. When Blaine and Kurt collided, he knew that Blaine was one of his kind.

'_Hey soul sister,_

_Aint that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
>The way you move aint fair you know<br>Hey soul sister,_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight'_

Everything seemed to be going well, Kurt was healing (The guy had had a knife, he'd cut Kurt, Kurt was scarred), and the Doctors thought he'd be well enough to come out of Hospital in a few weeks.

But then one day, Kurt woke up, and he knew something was wrong.


	4. I think I love you

A/N: Please review! Just one words means the world to me and keeps me writing

The first thing Kurt noticed was how cold the room was. Well, it was Lima, you couldn't expect Texas weather, but it seemed like there should be icicles hanging off the heart monitor. Kurt then realised that where he was lying in the bed, it was damp with sweat.

He cautiously raised a hand to his forehead and was shocked at how hot he was. His whole face was burning and his legs and arms were sweaty.

Kurt coughed loudly (His throat was try, and it hurt, hurt like hell) and he managed to croak out "Blaine"

Blaine was fast asleep on the chair merely moaned, Kurt's heart skipped a bit, and tipped his head back.

Kurt wiggled his toes and managed to shift his body sideways. He tried to poke Blaine with his foot, but Blaine was too far away.

"Blaine Warbler!" He repeats, slightly louder.

Blaine's eyes snap open and they looks around the room franticly, before settling on Kurt. "Are you ok?"

Kurt shakes his head. "I feel sick." He sounds like a child again, whining at his mother.

Blaine jumps up and places a hand on Kurt's head. "Shit, your boiling!"

Kurt licks his lips and stares up at Blaine. "Get a doctor, please"

Blaine nods worriedly and rushes out the room. Kurt shuts his eyes and squeezes his fists. There is something in the back of his throat, something that tastes like sour.

Blaine burst in, followed by several doctors, just in time to see Kurt vomit all over himself and the bed sheets.

An hour later, Kurt is told he has a very dangerous fever, and that Blaine could catch it.

"No!" They say together when they find out.

"Will we be split up?" Asks Blaine who is gripping Kurt's hand.

Doctor Jones takes off her glasses. "Boys, however close you may be," She stares at their intertwined hands with distain, "Kurt carries infection and we do not want Blaine getting it."

Blaine pulls a face. "Can't we share a room?"

"I'm afraid not Mr Anderson."

"Damn," Blaine grins, "But I guess I can't have everything."

_He's flirting, _thinks Kurt, _I think I like him._


End file.
